Esme's First Time Revised
by EmmetsGirl89
Summary: Esme finally gets Edward all to herself for a whole week while Carlisle is away on business. Thing are going great until Esme finds a note in Edwards pocket...Will contain SPANKING don't like dont read or flame! Thanks!


**Warning: **Will contain spanking, mild language

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any characters

**Flames:** will be ignored…If you don't like then don't read.

_**Thank you to my fans and all your support!**_

Edward POV

I was on my way my way home, walking at a human pace. I was going to be in so much trouble when I got home. My mother is going to give me a good tongue lashing, which is going to leave me sobbing like a little girl.

"_Thank God my Father is away. My poor backside will be spared a little longer,"_ I thought.

Carlisle was gone for the week on some case in California. He was going to bring me and Esme, but Esme wanted some bonding time with me. Carlisle left on Monday, so far everything has gone smoothly – until now.

It's Wednesday. Esme and I have had a great time together. She has spoiled me rotten since Carlisle has been away. I don't have to do my homework in my room, she took me out shopping and bought me a whole bunch of new books and sheet music, and she took me hunting for mountain lions (my favorite). I am having so much fun with her.

This weekend we are suppose to go camping, but I don't think that is going to happen once she reads the note from my teacher and headmaster. And I know when Carlisle comes home I will be getting a spanking of a lifetime.

"_How could I have been so stupid?"_ Edward mentally scolded himself.

First I cheat on my test, which I already knew all the answers to. I then sass my teacher, throw my book on the floor, I yell at the head master and I think I might have even cursed; I don't remember because I was in such a blind rage.

What was wrong with me? I am seriously demented. All my tantrum had gotten me was a week-long suspension, a month of detention, and soon to be two very angry parents. Why can't I control my temper? I'm forty years old for goodness sake! Yeah, a forty year old trapped in a seventeen year old body.

I arrived home all too soon. I walked through the door and I am greeted cheerfully by Esme. "Hi, sweet heart! Why are you home so early?"

Since I am on such a roll today, what do I do? I lie! To Esme! My wonderful mother!

"School got out early because the teacher had a family emergency. She actually canceled school for the rest of the week, and gave us home studies so we wouldn't get behind. I am going to go up to do my room and work on some of it. It shouldn't take me very long." I quickly head to the stairs, only to be stopped by Esme's voice.

"Ok, honey. When you are done I have a surprise for you!"

_Could this get any worse? Why did she have to go and get me something? After I just lied to her! I am a horrible vampire! I should burn!_

"Ok, Mother, I will hurry." I said with fake excitement.

"Please don't rush. I want you to get good grades. Your present won't go anywhere, honey.

"Yes ma'am." I slowly climb the stairs to my room. Why did I just dig my own grave?

In my room I contemplated on what to do. But every thought I had landed me in venom tears and a blistered backside. I decided to just keep my mouth shut. I sat there in my room quietly reading a book pretending to do my homework I came up with a pretty good lie for the next week to keep me out of hot water as long as possible.

I had also forged a letter on behalf of my parents, expressing their apologized for my poor behavior, which I had been soundly thrashed for, and promises that I will do better in the future. If everything goes the way I want it to I should come out of this whole mess pain free.

After a good two hours of pretending to do my homework and going over my letter once again I came out of my room.

I could hear Esme out in her garden. I walk outside and watched her for awhile she was so beautiful and graceful. Sensing my presence she turned around and smiled brightly at me. She quickly dusted off her hands and came over to me.

"Hi honey, are you all done with your homework?" she asked happily.

"Yes ma'am," I said faking excitement.

She clapped her hands. "Are you ready for your present?" She asked excitedly.

"What's the occasion Esme?" I asked.

Do I have to have an occasion to give you something?" She was trying her best to hide her thought from me but she let one slip. "_You are my son, I love you, and I want you to have everything." _She thought.

"No, of course not," I said. I inwardly groaned the guilt was overbearing. "Where is it?" I asked with a smile.

I had to laugh at her. She was trying so hard to think of everything but what she wanted to give me. If you could hear her thoughts she sounded like a little kid on Christmas morning, just too excited for words.

"What are you laughing at young man?" she pouted.

"You," I laughed again. "You are trying so hard to block me out."

"I really want you to be surprised it took me all afternoon to get this set up."

Now I was really curious. What could she have gotten me that took all afternoon to set up? She took my hand and led me back into the house. Okay honey close your eyes no peeking!

I complied and let her lead me into another room. From what I could smell we were in the sitting room. We hardly used this room. _"What could possibly be in this room?"_ I thought.

Okay sweetheart open your eyes.

I opened my eyes and instantly wanted to cry …

"Carlisle said I couldn't have it," I said sadly.

I was trying desperately not to get my hopes up. My father had the money for the piano, but he never bought such grand things because we were constantly on the move. And he thought it was not worth the effort to have to pack up a baby grand piano. I highly disagreed with him on this subject, but now I had Esme on my side.

"Let me worry about your father dear, go on," Esme gently pushed me toward the piano.

I slowly walked over to it and touched it. I ran my fingers over the keys. The keys were perfectly tuned.

"I really shouldn't accept this Esme this is truly too much," I said sadly. _There was no way Carlisle was going to let me keep it after he found out about my little episode at school_.

"Hush let me spoil you," Esme said. Her voice sounded longing. All of the sudden her thoughts became very guarded. I looked up from my piano.

"Esme, are you alright?" I asked concerned.

Yes, yes of course dear. She gave me a sad smile, and that's when I caught one of her thoughts.

"_I so badly want to be your mother"_.

I froze for a second. I couldn't believe it. This woman that had been living with us for the past five years genuinely cared for me. This whole time I thought it was an act to get in Carlisle's good graces. But that wasn't the case at all. Esme loved me. She really loved ME for me. Not for Carlisle.

I had always wanted her to be my mother but was unable to bring myself to ask her about it. In my mind I referred to her as my mother, but I didn't think that she... In an instant I enveloped her in a big hug I buried my face in her neck and wept.

Esme was totally taken off guard. Edward had never embraced her like this before. The embrace was so loving she had longed for this for Edward's love and acceptance.

Edward had always been so cold towards her no matter what she did. She felt like she could do no right in his eye. Esme returned the embrace whole heartedly.

"Oh how I love you, you sweet boy," Esme said softly.

"I'mmm sorrrry I hhave been soo mean to yyou," Edward sobbed brokenly.

"Oh honey I understand come now baby stop your crying," she said softly.

She pulled Edward away and took his face in hands. She gently kissed his forehead. Edward leaned into the kiss. It had been so long since he had felt a mother's touch he almost forgot what it felt like. It was so comforting, loving, and soft.

"I love you mother," Edward said softly.

It was Esme's turn to cry. Edward wrapped his arms around her again. They both stood there for a long time holding each other soaking up what each had longed for, love and acceptance.

_"You don't know how long I have waited to here you say that my darling boy,"_ Esme thought.

"Sorry it took so long," Edward said sadly.

Esme laughed, "I sometimes forget you can read my mind. Okay enough with the venom tears. I want to hear you play."

"Thanks again Mother, I really love my piano." Edward said sincerely.

"You are most welcome," Esme said.

Edward played on his new piano for hours. Esme sat and watched her son. She hadn't seen him this happy in long time. She was glad she finally broke down that huge wall that was in her way.

"_If only I had bought that stupid piano sooner,"_ she thought.

Edward laughed, "It wouldn't have worked I would have thought you were trying to bribe me."

Esme laughed, "Well everything has its perfect timing."

_"I wonder when would be a perfect time to tell you I am suspended from school,"_ Edward thought.

Esme and I decided to go camping early because of school being "canceled".

We had been at our camp site for two days now and everything was going great until I heard Esme mind…

"_I wonder what this is?" _Esme thought

I turned around to see my teacher's note on the ground. I dashed over at vampire speed and snatched it off the ground. Esme jumps a little startled by my quick movement.

"Edward what was that sweetheart?" Esme asked curious.

"It's nothing Esme don't worry about it?" I said quickly.

Esme looks at me suspiciously, "Edward please give me the note."

"No," I said firmly. I took a step back from Esme to show her I had no intention of complying with her request.

"Edward what has gotten into you? What is in that letter?" Esme was taken aback by Edward's rude behavior.

"Nothing Esme it's just a note. Its none of your business."

"From who Edward?"

"Nobody."

"Is it from friend?"

"No." I said while crossing my arms. I was getting annoyed with her. She was enjoying this little game. If she thought I was going to corporate with her easily she had another thing coming.

"Is it from a girl?" She asked curiously.

"NO!" I said defensively.

She wasn't going to give up. I could see it in her mind that her mother's intuition was telling her that I was lying to her. She was being so patient with me. If it had been Carlisle in this situation he would have swatted me after the first no. Guilt began to creep its way in.

"Is it from a teacher?"

I took another step back N No Esme. I silently cursed at myself for stuttering.

"Are you lying to me Edward?" She asked me in a hurt tone.

_Oh God what do I do I'm clearly backed into a corner now? _

"Edward Anthony Cullen give me that note right now. I will not ask you again," She said softly but firmly.

It was the mother's tone I haven't heard it in decades. But I remembered it quiet well. This tone was not to be ignored.

I slowly handed Esme the note that would surely make my life a living hell.

I watched her as she unfolded the letter and began to read it. I watched her lovely face go from concerned to upset to fuming mad. Her mind was going in so many different directions that I couldn't keep track. Then she had blocked her thoughts from me all together.

Edward please go and pack your things we are going home.

Esme I can explain…

"I don't want to hear it right now honey. And I would appreciate some privacy on the way home please," she said calmly and quietly.

Calm, my mother was calm! For crying out loud how I was supposed to react to calmness!

My other mother would have taken me by the ear and whooped me good with a stern lecture to follow and sent to bed with no supper. And in the morning my father would give me a thrashing I would leave me standing for days.

I could tell Esme was disappointed in me. I wanted to say I was sorry and that I would never do it again. But I was afraid my pleas for mercy and forgiveness would fall on deaf ears.

On the way home I started to get upset. The longer the silence the more agitated I got.

"_Esme never gave me a chance to tell my side of the story! She should at least let me plead my case before giving me the silent treatment."_ I was fuming.

When we arrived at the house Esme sent Edward straight to his room. Edward complied but showed his displeasure by slamming the door shut. He then went and sat on his couch trying to hold back his venom tears. He didn't know how to respond to Esme's silent treatment. He was use to being scolded or punished right away, but a three hour car ride and not one word he didn't know how to respond to that.

Esme counted to 100 three times before going up to Edward's room. Slamming doors was a big pet peeve of hers. When she reached Edward's door she knocked soflty.

"Sweetie may I come in?"

There was no response so Esme slowly entered.

"You can't call me sweetie after giving me the silent treatment!" Edward grolwed.

Esme was at my side in blink of an eye. She grabbed my arm and planted four very hard swats to my backside. They hurt and I want to cry out but I held it back.

I was shocked Esme had never hit him before.

"That is enough young man!"

"That hurt Esme! You can't do that to me," I whined.

"You are not allowed to speak to me like that do you understand!"

"I can talk to you any way I like," I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"_My son had lost his mind we were having such a great time why was he being so difficult,"_ Esme thought.

"I am not being difficult!" Edward yelled stomping his foot.

He dented the floor.

That was the last straw.

"I am going to give you a spanking you will never forget young man!"

That declaration shocked Edward. "What? Wait! No you can't!" Edward saw in Esme's mind she was going to spank him and spank him hard. "No please Esme please!"

"You dented my floor!" Esme screeched pointing to the huge dent I had left.

"It was an accident!" I said nervously. "I didn't mean to!"

"An accident that is going to be repaid with your!"

"But…

Esme grabbed Edward's arm again and swatted him Hard.

"OW! Mother!" Edward tried to rub the sting out.

"Go stand in the corner!"

Edward went to the farthest corner of his room at vampire speed. He wanted as much distance between him and Esme as he could get.

I will be back in a little while I want you to stand there and think about your actions young man.

Esme left Edward's room with the door open.

Edward stood in the corner of his room rubbing his bottom.

"_Geese,"_ he thought _"I had no idea Esme was that strong! I need to talk myself out of this"._

Edward started to think but about the wrong things.

_How dare Esme hit me Carlisle never said she could punish me like this! She was being mean to hi. Edward knew he sounded like a 5 year old but I was the victim here! If Carlisle hadn't sent me to that stupid school I wouldn't be in this mess. Yeah it was all Carlisle fault maybe I could get Esme to see it that way. _

Meanwhile Esme was in her room lying on her bed. She was not happy with his attitude, and it also made her sad that she had to punish her him.

She was going to make sure this punishment stuck with her dear little hot tempered boy for a while. Esme felt like she could handle a lot of things and she also considered herself to be a fairly patient person, but there was one thing she would not tolerate and that was disrespect.

From the note that she had read, her son had been completely unruly in the classroom, rude to his teacher and headmaster, and the language he had used was absolutely vulgar! Then to top it all off there was the lying. She was appalled that Edward had no intention of telling her or his father about his action at school.

Esme was beginning to get angry all over again. But her anger melted away when she realized she was going to have to tell Carlisle about this whole mess. Her husband was not going to be happy about this at all. She did not like that Carlisle spanked Edward, but she thought he strongly deserved one after all this, and maybe a little more.

Esme went to her bathroom and ran a bath for herself. She sat in there for a long time debating whether if she should be the one to give Edward his much needed spanking or if she should wait till Carlisle returned. Carlisle did give her permission to deal with Edward in any way she saw fit if he starting acting out while he was gone. Esme knew what she had to do but first she wanted to make sure her child was fed before they began this new little adventure.

'Edward please go on a small hunt and be back in one hour. If you are late I double you are punishment." Esme called from the bathroom knowing he would be able to hear her.

Yes, ma'am, Edward called back to her and was out the front door in the forest within seconds relieved to be out of that awful corner.

Ten minutes later Esme got out of the bath tub and went to her son's room and began to collected all his music and books, except his parent's Bible and took his door off his room.

She then went to the dining room to close up Edward's piano. She covered it with a sheet so it would still be in mint condition when he was allowed to play it again; she then shut and locked the dining room doors. Venom tears began to fall down Esme's face. She slowly went back up to her room and waited for her son to return home.

When I walked into the house I felt like something was off. I looked to the left and saw that the dining room doors were shut I went to open them, but they were locked much to my surprise. We never locked doors in this house. Then I realized that Esme must have done that, sending me a message that I was not allowed to play my new beloved piano.

"Okay no piano," I said loud enough for her to hear me. That's fare; at least you didn't take it back like Carlisle would have.

Esme didn't respond.

I sighed this was going to be a long week if she kept this silent treatment up. I went up to my room and I stopped dead in my tracks… My door and all my stuff was gone! Esme had completely emptied my room. All that was left was my couch, my parent's Bible, and three huge book cases. Had she gone mad!

"NOOOO!" I screamed. I was so mad I picked up one of my book cases and threw it out my window. That woman had no right to touch MY stuff! MY music! MY books! MY stuff!

Esme waited, and when she heard Edward yell she got up and dried her tears and began to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming battle. When Esme went to Edward's door way she was appalled to see Edward hurling his book case out his bedroom window.

Esme stood there in shock.

Edward stood there panting heavily.

They both looked at each other and then they came to their senses. Edward looked back at the window horrified. Esme looked at the window in complete rage. And in a blink of an eye Esme was at Edward's side

I couldn't believe I threw my book shelf out my window. Before I could say anything Esme was at my side.

Esme grabbed my arm, spun me around and started to pound on my poor defenseless bottom. SWAT! SWAT! OW! OW! MAMA!

They hurt and I want to cry, but shock held back my venom tears at bay. Esme had never hit me before. She had always let Carlisle deal with me like that.

"What on earth do you think you are doing!" Esme screamed!

"I I… You spanked me," I complained while rubbing my backside.

"That is not even close to the tanning I'm about to give you. Now answer my question Edward Anthony Cullen!"

Edward was scared Esme was mad really mad. He had never seen her like this before. She looked like she was out for blood or worse his backside.

"That hurt Esme! You can't hit me," I whined again.

"That is enough young man!" Esme yelled at me. "You are not allowed to speak to me like that do you understand me?" Esme admonished.

"I can talk to anyway I want to," I yelled back. I was letting my anger come to a full head. I had too many emotions going on in my body, and at the moment anger seemed to be the easiest to deal with.

"Edward have you lost your mind? Where is my son? We were having such a great time. Why are you being so difficult now?" Esme said sadly.

"I am not being difficult! You are! You took all my stuff away! What I did wasn't even that bad Esme. You never let me tell my side of the story" Edward cried stomping his foot.

Edward dented the floor. That was the last straw for Esme. This whole situation was getting out of hand, and she needed to regain control.

"You dented my floor!" Esme pointed out angrily.

Edward looked down. Sure enough he had dented the floor.

"It was an accident!" he growled.

"An accident that is going be repaid with your hide!" Esme growled back. Esme grabbed Edward's arm.

Edward tried to pull away from Esme, but her grip only tightened. Edward winced at the extra pressure.

"You're hurting me!" Edward growled at Esme again.

Esme tucked Edward under her arm and started swatting him.

"The first swat took Edward by surprise," he hissed loudly. She was hitting a lot harder than before. He tried to get away, but it was useless. Esme had a mother's determination, and there was no way he could fight against it.

"Please please please don't spank me Mother!"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

After those few swats Esme stopped. Edward was breathing heavily.

"_Thank God_!" Edward thought to himself.

It was over, and he could still walk away from this whole mess with a little bit of his pride.

Edward was startled when he felt Esme picking him up. He thought best not to struggle at the moment.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

Esme set Edward down on a chair in the corner. He yelped when his tender backside came in contact with the hard seat.

"If you move an inch from that seat you will regret it Edward Anthony," Esme said in an icy tone. "I will be back in a little while I need to go calm down before I finish with you."

"Yes ma'am," Edward whimpered.

Edward hated corner time it always made him feel like a five year old and that irritated him. He was mad that Esme was treating him like a child and the school issue wasn't that big of a deal.

So what if he threw a fit at school and said a few curse words. He didn't want to be there anyway. He was glad he had a week off from that boring place.

Well there was all the lying he had done, and the tantrums, and the window. Edward was beginning to see all the mistakes he had made. And the guilt was overbearing, but he still felt like he was being punished to harshly for his transgressions.

Esme left Edward in the corner for a half hour. She was standing at her window looking out at the mountains praying for peace and strength. She had not been this upset in a long time.

With one final deep breath she went back to Edward's room.

When she came back to Edward's room she did not like her son's posture one bit. It was full of anger and defiance.

"_You aren't going to make this easy are you?"_ She thought.

"No I am not," Edward shouted.

"There is no need to shout Edward there is nothing wrong with my hearing," Esme said calmly. She knew he was trying to bait her and she would not fall for it.

"I want my stuff back, and I want you to get the hell out of my room!" Edward continued to shout.

Edward had been pushed to his limits, he no longer cared. He couldn't do anything right today, so he might as well say and do whatever he wanted.

He wanted Carlisle to come home and make things better. He always made things better.

Esme didn't know how to handle him when he got in this state. Only Carlisle knew how. Edward could feel a lump in his throat.

He wanted to break down and cry he wanted his father and he didn't want his mother to be mad at him anymore.

"Edward if you cannot talk with a civil tongue then do not speak at all," Esme growled.

If Edward were still human his face would be bright red from that reprimand. He put his head down in shame.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Edward, but whatever it is I do not like it one bit. Your attitude better change in the next five seconds or you will find yourself over my knee every night for entire week! Do you understand me?" Esme had hit her limit with her son.

She would not let him act this way any longer.

Edward's head shot up and he looked at Esme in disbelief. He couldn't believe the threat he had just heard, but one look at her mind and he knew she meant business.

He also knew that Carlisle would back Esme up. Edward let his proud shoulders fall in defeat. It was time to face the music.

"I'm sorry Mother I promise to talk respectfully from now on, and I will accept whatever punishment you have for me," Edward said submissively.

"Thank you honey, that means a lot to me. You have no idea how hard it is for me to punish you. I would rather throw myself off that cliff again than bring you pain," Esme suddenly found herself in a tight embrace.

"Don't say that Mother. I deserve every single punishment you have for me. I am the one who lied, said all those awful things to you, and then threw a horrible fit. Mama if Carlisle were here his hand print would be marked on my backside forever."

Esme hugged Edward back, "I love you sweet boy."

"I love you to Mama."

"Ok honey lets finish your spanking so we can talk about the rest of your punishment," Esme sat down on the couch I want you to bend over my knees Edward.

Edward was shocked. She really didn't think that he would bend over knees willingly. This kind of punishment was for babies. Sure he would do it for Carlisle, but he was his father and leader. This was his mother, only little kids got spankings from their mothers over their knees.

"Edward what's wrong?" Esme asked concerned.

The day had finally caught up to Edward. "I can't do that. Please," Edward put his fists to his eyes and cried.

"Edward you just said you would submit to any punishment I had for you. Was that a lie as well?"

"Nnnoooo, but Mother pplease see reason! This is a child's punishment!" Edward cried.

"Honey from where I stood today all I have seen is a child. Now you are going to go over my knee one way or another. I would rather you do it, because if I do it your spanking is going to be a lot longer and harder."

"You… you are nnot being fair I…I am ssseventeen," I sobbed.

"You sound like a five year old right now Edward," Esme said sternly.

I saw myself in her mind and I must admit I did look young and vulnerable. I didn't care though, Esme was going to spank me OVER HER KNEES for crying out loud. "I promise to be good," I begged.

"_Oh my God what would Carlisle think when he finds out that Esme had to spank me_." I thought.

"But but… Carlisle won't let you that's his job," I said desperately.

"Honey I know you are upset, but Carlisle left me in charge. I am not taking your father's place I am only stepping in while he is away. You can inform him about your actions when he returns and if he sees fit to punish you further then you two can work that out," Esme said calmly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Please Esme I am truly sorry let me lean over the chair or the couch just not your knees!" I cried.

"I know you are sorry honey, but what you did was wrong and there must be consequences for your actions. Enough stalling I want to get this behind us you have a lot of work to do."

I looked over at the hole in my wall. That was going to really suck to have to clean up. And Esme was planning on me doing it at a humans pace.

I made no move to obey Esme's simple request. If I would have been Carlisle punishing me I have complied right away, but my mother is a different story. I started too backed away.

"Edward, honey, please don't run. I don't think I could bear adding on to your punishments."

I wanted to scream and yell at her, but in her thoughts she did not want to do this to me. She was fighting back tears of her own.

In her mind I could see that she was completely exhausted emotionally and if I ran that would put her over the edge.

I decided to try one last plead, "Please Mama don't do this wait till my father comes home."

"Why Edward? I do not understand what the big deal is?" Esme asked confused.

"I don't want to be spanked by my mother it's embarrassing!" I wailed.

Esme steeled her unbeating heart and grabbed Edward and put him over her lap. She did it swiftly so he wouldn't have time to struggle.

"What are you doing!" He asked panicked.

"I can't believe how childish you are acting! You have been trying to talk your way out of this for over fifteen minutes now and I am done talking."

"You can't spank me twice! It's not fare!" Edward said while thrashing around.

"Be still Edward." One hard swat and Edward stopped his struggle.

"The first one was a warm up honey. And let's get one thing straight you do not tell me what I can and cannot do! I am the lady of this house, your mother, and you will treat me with respect! I have had it with your sass Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme scolded me while pulling down my pants and unfastened my long johns.

"NO! Please Mother not bare please!"

Esme picked up the hair brush she brought with her, and began spanking Edward again in earnest.

Edward looked behind him when he felt the solid oak hair brush hit his poor backside. He could not believe that Esme was using a hair brush!

And what surprised him the most was that it hurt! He was a vampire that brush should feel like soft tapping, but it felt like all hell was setting fire to his bottom. It did not take long for Edward to start wiggling and kicking his legs.

"_Man Esme is strong_," I thought. I was trying to hold my breath to help distract me. It seemed to help me a little bit.

Esme noticed Edward holding his breath so she tipped him forward to get a better angle at his sensitive under curve. Five hard swats there brought a gasp from Edward, and soon a loud sob.

"Mother pleeease! IIItt HUUURts! Immm sorrrry," he cried.

But Esme just put her silence, and focused on smacking each cheek firmly left to right right to left. Then she started on his thighs working her way down and then back up making sure she covered every inch of his pale bottom.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"_Pride be damn_," he thought.

That's when Edward just gave in and wailed, "OWWIE! MAMA! Stop I promise ttto be gooood! Jjjjust SSTOPP!"

After a ten hard swats to his sit spots and thighs Edward went limp, and just gave into the pain.

He didn't even realize that Esme had stopped until he heard her saying it's over baby, it's over.

Esme had to fight her own tears she hated bring pain to her baby. She was so happy when Edward finally let go of his pride and gave in to his punishment.

She was eager to comfort her little boy. Esme shucked Edward's pants and buttoned up his long johns.

Edward sobbed loudly when the fabric came in contact with his burning backside. Esme rubbed his back and spoke softly to Edward.

Once Edward was done sobbing and he was just crying softly Esme lifted him up and put him on her lap making sure to have his backside hanging off her legs.

Esme just held her baby boy rocking him back and forth.

Edward clung to Esme soaking up all the comfort he could get. He buried face in Esme's neck; he took deep breaths trying to breathe normal again.

He loved the way Esme smelled like sweet lavender on a warm sunny day, it was so comforting. There is just something different about having a mother's comfort.

Esme rubbed small circles on Edwards back and hummed to him softly. After about a solid half hour Edward was calmed down enough that there was only a small hitch in his breathing.

"TThat hhhurt," I whimpered with choppy breaths.

"I know sweetie I hope to never have to do that again," Esme said while softly kissing Edwards head. "I hope you have learned your lesson baby?"

"I have Mama believe me," I said while rubbing my sore bottom. "_I defiantly will not be sitting for a while_," I thought.

"Okay sweetie we need to talk to about the rest of your punishments."

"Right now, can we do that tomorrow? I just want to sit here with you for awhile longer," Edward said while nestling in to Esme.

"Sure honey, would you like me to read to you?"

"Yes please… Mama?"

"Yes honey?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are baby we will talk about it later. Hey lets go to my room and lay on the bed."

"Okay."

Edward looked down at his pants. He did not want to put them back on.

He looked to Esme with pleading eyes, "Can I just stay in my long johns please?"

Esme laughed, "Of course baby. What book would you like me to read?"

"Huck Finn!"

"Alright," Esme went to Carlisle's office and found the book. Edward went climbed on the new big bed Esme had purchased for her and Carlisle. Edward laid down on his stomach and waited for Esme return with the book.

Esme went to her room and sat down on the bed. Edward shifted closer to her and snuglled into her side. Esme put a blanket on them. Edward hissed when the blanket touched his tender back side. He went to rub it, but Esme took his hand and put it around her.

"Carlisle doesn't let me rub either," he pouted.

"You do know tomorrow you have a lot of work to do?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I will help you so it will go by faster. And maybe we can go into the market and pick up something special for your father."

Edward couldn't believe how blessed he was to have a mother like Esme. She was still looking out for him even after she punished him.

"You think it will help?" he asked hopeful.

"Probably not honey, but we can always try."

Edward moaned, "I am never going to be able to sit ever again."

Esme patted Edward's back; "it will all work out honey. I promise to make sure he does not go too hard on you."

Carlisle decided to head back home early. He was able to save the patient's life, and stop a major epidemic from happening. The train dropped him off in town and he decided to walk home. He wanted to surprise my little family.

Carlisle quickly stopped by a flower shop and picked up some flowers for his lovely wife, who he was craving to be with. And then the book store for Edward to get him a new book.

I felt like a little school boy racing home to play with my family. Once I was out of sight of all the humans I took off at vampires speed to my home.

When I walked through the front door I was shocked to see my son crying and Esme looking very stern. _What had my son done now? _I thought.

I say my son because Esme says he is mine when he is naughty and hers when he is good.

I didn't think that was very fare at all, because our son had a knack for having a temper and getting into trouble on a regular basis. I know he can't help it; he is after all a seventeen year old boy. But still it is not fun to discipline him all the time.

"Father what are you doing home so early?" Edward sniffed.

"_What did you do Edward Anthony,"_ I said with my mind.

Edward put his head down and started crying again.

Part of Edward was happy that Carlisle was home, but the other part was scared out if it's mind. He knew he was going to be in big trouble. His father had warned him many times about his temper.

"Darling I am so glad you are home!" Esme said excitedly. Esme's stern features went soft at the sight of her husband. Esme ran to Carlisle and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Father Mother please I am still in the room," Edward whined.

"Sorry son," Carlisle chuckled.

Esme gave me a knowing look and slapped my chest playfully. I winked at her and she giggled.

"These are for you dear," I handed her the flowers.

"Oh honey they are beautiful I love them!" Esme exclaimed. "These will look great in the dining room. Thank you thank you," Esme kissed Carlisle, and then ran off to go put her flowers in a vase.

Esme left leaving Carlisle alone with Edward who looked like a naughty child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Edward?"

Edward stood up from the couch, "Daddy I'm sorry."

_"He called me Daddy that is never good sign_," Carlisle thought while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Edward winced at Carlisle thought. He instinctively covered his behind and started to back up.

"Edward I warned what would happen the next time you got out of line."

"No please I'm sorry," he whined. Edward was trying desperately to find Esme's mind so she could explain things, but it was like she disappeared she was so deep in her own thoughts he could not find her.

"_This has to be bad if he already begging me." _

"Did you hurt anyone?"

Edward looked to the floor.

"Edward answer me," Carlisle growled.

Edward let out this pitiful whine, and all of the sudden Esme appeared.

"What's going on? Edward, honey, are you okay?" Esme went over to Edward and hugged him.

He buried his face in her neck seeking comfort and protection.

Carlisle was shocked _sense when did Esme get so in tuned to Edward? And did Edward seek Esme out for comfort._

Carlisle felt a twinge of jealousy he had been Edward's comforter for the past 50 years. It was hard to watch someone else comfort Edward like that. Carlisle was brought back to from his thoughts when he heard Esme growl at him.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

Carlisle took a step back that was a tone of an anger mother and he knew from years of working in a hospital he had to tread very lightly, or it could end in a fight.

"I was trying to get Edward to tell me what happened, but he refuses to talk to me."

"Edward and I had a little altercation and I had to punish him harshly for it."

"What do you mean harshly?" It was my turn to get defensive.

"I spanked him and took away his things. I hope I did not cross any boundaries honey, but our son seriously needed his bottom warmed."

"You didn't warm my ass you set it on fire mother!" Edward complained.

Esme tapped Edward's bottom as a warning.

"Language Edward Anthony," Esme scolded.

Edward whimpered when Esme tapped him. He was still really sore from the spanking she had given him.

Edward put his head down embarrassed, "I'm sorry mother."

"_There it was again "MOTHER" Edward never called Esme that before," _Carlisle thought.

"We had good time while you were gone father. Esme and I did all sorts of fun stuff," Edward said excitedly. "I can't wait to tell you all about it. Mama even got me the piano I wanted!"

I looked at Esme, "I told him he couldn't have that piano Esme you are going to have to take it back.'

"I will do no such thing Carlisle Cullen! I got that piano for him before I knew he wasn't allowed to have it."

"Esme darling you have to understand that we move around a lot and very quickly sometimes. We all need to be able to pack light. It's for our safety."

"Fine if you insist on me taking back Edward's piano, I will also take back the new bed I brought for us! AND I will also take back all the pretty new things that are hanging in my closet right now."

Edward groaned if he were human he would be redder than a cherry tomato right now.

Carlisle's eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"Really you bought us a new bed?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

He looked up towards his bedroom longingly. "What kinds of things are hanging in your closet?"

"I guess you will never know because I will be taking them back."

"But Esme I hardly think that is fair," Carlisle whined.

Esme crossed her arms over her chest, "I had a wonderful evening planned out for us, and Edward was going to go on a hunt to give us some time alone. If you want me to take back his piano I will cancel our evening and head in to town to make arrangements. The choice is yours."

Carlisle growled, "Fine he can keep the piano."

Carlisle was not about to deny himself the pleasures his wife had for him. _"Their son could keep the piano, but he would not be playing it anytime soon,"_ He thought

"Good now that's settled," Esme uncrossed her arms and pushed Edward forward. "Edward would you please be so kind to explain to your father all the misdeeds you did this week."

"Mama he's gonna tan my hide," Edward whined.

"Honey I told you that you would have to take whatever punishment he decided to give to you. Now stop stalling, or do you need another swat to help you start talking? "

"No Mama," Edward whimpered.

"Edward stop the whining you know how much that irritates me," Carlisle said annoyed.

Edward took a big unnecessary breath and looked to the floor and fidgeted with a string on his shirt.

"I was mad and I….

"Please look at me when you speak Edward," Carlisle scolded.

Edward hunched his shoulders at the reprimand, and looked up at his father's face. It was full of disappointment; Edward slowly began to back up tears pricking at his eyes.

"Edward?" Carlisle said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry I I I scared and I can't…" Edward started to hyperventilate.

"Edward son please calm down," Carlisle said worried.

'Hey baby its ok your father would never hurt you," Esme said soothingly.

"You don't know that. That's not what I heard," Edward sobbed.

Carlisle was hurt his son was truly terrified of him. For the first time he didn't know what to do.

Esme saw Edward's fear and Carlisle's hurt. She needed to get control of this situation before they got to out of hand.

"Hey boys why don't you go for a run and maybe a small hunt to help you calm down."

Esme pulled Carlisle in and kissed him, then gently pushed him toward the front door. She then went to Edward and hugged him she whispered something in his ear and he nodded and followed his father out the front door.

Carlisle and Edward ran a good twenty miles before they stopped close to some cliffs and sat down on some logs.

"Baby please talk to me?" Carlisle said with love full in his voice. "_Please don't be scared of me. I love you and only want what's best for you,"_

"But I am nervous about what you are going to do to me."

"What do think I am going to do?"

"I honestly dunno daddy."

"Come here sweet boy," Carlisle pulled Edward onto his lap.

Edward hissed when his bottom touched Carlisle's leg. Carlisle shifted Edward slightly so his bottom was hanging off his legs.

"It hurts father she worked me over good," Edward said while resting his head on Carlisle shoulder.

Carlisle rubbed Edward's back, "I can see that. Did she hurt you?"

"Only my pride."

Carlisle chuckled.

"Son why are you so scared of me?"

"I once over heard vampires talking saying that they destroyed or tortured vampires that disrespected there mates."

"Edward have I ever lifted a hand to you in anger?"

"No sir, but you never had a mate before."

"That is true, but you are still my number one little boy. I will never hurt you son. I love you more than my own life."

"Are you still going to punish me?"

"Could you please tell me what happened first?"

Edward told Carlisle about his tantrum at school, his fight with his head master, his lies to Esme, his broken window and wall, and his fight not to get spanked.

"Wow you were busy while I was gone."

Edward hugged Carlisle tighter, "I am really sorry father I promise never to act that way again."

"What all did your mother do to you?"

"She took my books, music, and piano away, and spanked me twice."

Carlisle shifted Edward so he was sitting up, "Why twice?"

"Well father remember the first time I threw a tantrum?" He asked nervously swinging his legs and playing with the hem of Carlisle's shirt.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

Edward flinched when his father three named him, "I know Father it was wrong and Mother let me know it to."

"She also made me take a bath this morning. And she washed my hair," Edward growled.

Carlisle laughed, "I know you hate to be clean son that does not count as a punishment."

"Well it does in my book."

Carlisle laughed again and hugged his son. He was happy to be holding him and that everything was going to be alright.

"Are you ready to go back son?

"Aren't you going to punish me?"

Carlisle stood up with Edward and tucked him under his arm. He then placed five hard swats on his backside.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.

Carlisle released Edward, who had a few venom tears fall.

"Ow that hurt," Edward cried while rubbing his bottom.

"When I tell you to behave you obey. This is the only warning I am giving you. If I come home to something like this again I won't care if Esme spanked you I will give you one as well. Got it young man?"

"Yes Daddy I understand. I am really sorry."

Carlisle pulled Edward into a hug, "I love you my sweet boy."

"I love you too father."

"Are you ready to go home now?"

"You go I want to go play in the woods."

"I think it best you come home Edward."

"I promise to only stay two miles away from the house. I am just going to go work on the fort. I promise to be back by dark. That should give you and Mother enough alone time for awhile."

"Alright son but only two miles you hear me."

"Yes Sir."

Carlisle and Edward ran together till they were two miles away from the house. Edward and Carlisle parted ways at a fork a fork in the road, Edward to his fort and Carlisle took off towards the house.

Esme greeted him at the door with a kiss. Carlisle explained to Esme why Edward was so scared, and that everything was okay now.

"Well that makes sense poor baby."

"I am just glad that is all behind us now," Carlisle said relieved.

"Well darling sense we have the house all to ourselves…" Esme said suggestively.

Carlisle growled and swooped up his wife to their new bed.

Carlisle and Esme ended there fun a little early both wanting to be close to Edward. The both ran to Edward's fort and saw him working diligently on it.

"Hey Mother hey Father what are you doing here?" Edward asked confused. "It's not dark out yet."

"We know honey we wanted to spend time with you," Esme explained.

"Do you want to go on a hunt with us son?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure dad that sounds like fun." Edward quickly put away his tools and took off with his Father and Mother.

_Please Review Thanks! _


End file.
